Teenage Witchery My Life In Harry Potter
by Written In Blood
Summary: Maggie Trelawney finds it almost hellishly impossible to get through wizarding school and her rough teen years
1. Hopeless Dreaming

Dark clouds began to swirl around us as I stared intently into the crystal orb in front of me.  
*Hi! My name is Maggie, but some people call me Meg! Do you realize how hard it is to be the daughter of a professor whom everyone, even my BFF's, think of as a crazy old bat? My mum is Professor Sybill Trelawney at "Hogwarts, School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry". This story is about my life as a young witch with an insane mother, few close friends, and huge dreams! Of course it will be written in my point of view, so for starters, I should probably describe myself.I have big brown eyes (not as cute as it sounds), a short and slim but not-so-curvy figure, and straight auburn hair falls a couple inches below my shoulders, with annoying bangs that are either too short or too long! That may explain why I will complain about my appearance quite often. I also seem to have trouble keeping some of my friends, and in my opinion.have the hardest darned time with guys! OK, OK, enough whining, you'll hear plenty of that throughout my story! Speaking of my story.as I was saying.*  
...My eyes got wide as I watched the images flickering through Mum's crystal ball. Mum shrieked with delight. She was so proud that I wanted to learn about the subject she teaches (and lives), Divination, and so happy I was learning this quickly.I felt guilty about not admitting this to anybody, not even my friends! Thinking of that broke my concentration and the smokiness and pictures vanished. Once more, my Mum congratulated me, saying to try harder next time.  
Smiling slightly, I stood and headed to my room. As I entered the dark bedroom and flopped back onto my bed, a tapping at the window greeted me. I sighed, hauling myself off the bed. I pulled back the black sheet that was covering my window, to see the grinning face of my friend, Danielle Flitwick, looking back at me. Danni is also related to a teacher.Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher at Hogwarts is her Grandfather. I guess that's why she's so short. Her dark hair has the remaints of caramel-color from when she dyed it, and it is only a few inches below her chin. She has a lot of freckles, like me, but her eyes are shockingly green. I waved and pulled open the window, uttering one of my favorite nonsense-sayings."Heave!"  
Her grin widened as she steered her broom through my open window. Unfortunately, she crash-landed, knocking over my small stereo. "Sorry." Her face turned bright red as she reappeared and she started giggling.  
Mum heard the racket and five seconds later, she barged in. "What the devil is going on in here?! Oh! Hello dear," She said, eying me suspiciously, and nodded to Danielle in greeting.  
"Nothing Mum." I sighed, picking up my stereo and setting it on the desk chair (even though I have no desk).  
Mum smiled wearily at me. I could almost see every line in her face.lines from stress, aging, and me! "And that's not where your radio should go, Maggie, but I'm not up for arguing with you," She admitted defeat and went back to her crystal ball gazing.  
Danielle sat on my bed. "Hey! Wanna go play some Quidditch with the others?" Danni picked up her 'Nimbus 2000'. "Uuuuum." I considered, "Oh, okie!" Agreeing, I quickly grabbed my broom off the top of my dresser.  
"Could your room be any less organized?!" Danielle questioned me.  
"Yup!" I said, being a smart-ass.  
So Danielle and I headed for the nearest field, where we often joined other young witches and wizards for a game of Quidditch. Our friends were already flying around and tossing our makeshift quaffle back and forth.  
"'Bout time!" A girl said from my right. It was Randi Moody. She is the tomboy of the group, as well as Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody's granddaughter. Her short spiky hair was sticking up everywhere, making it appear that she had just woken up.  
"Well sooo sorry!" I mounted by broom and sped upwards to join them.  
Randi's hazel eyes flashed angrily as the 'quaffle' whizzed past her ear. "Watch it, Mandy!"  
Mandi, a slim and beautifully tall strawberry-blonde laughed and chased after the 'snitch', amusement dancing in her silvery-blue eyes.  
"Here," A strangely familiar voice said and someone tossed me my 'bludger bat', "Catch!"  
"Huh?" I caught it and looked around to see where the voice had come from. A boy with semi-shaggy curly blonde hair and laughing baby-blue eyes was on a Firebolt a few feet away. An adorably mischievous grin was plastered across his face.  
"It couldn't be." I started.  
"Nah, I'm just a figment of your imagination!" The boy joked, "Gimme a hug anyway!"  
I steered my broom forward as fast as it would allow and launched myself at the boy, enveloping him in a bear hug. "Matthew!!!"  
He smiled "OK Meg.I can't breathe.yeah, missed you too," He choked out, struggling to get away from my iron grip.  
"Oops!" I released my friend (and ex-boyfriend) from our second year. He had transferred to Beaubaxtauns after second year was finished. "Oh my god Matt, I thought I had no chance of ever seeing you again!" I hugged him again, planting a quick kiss on his cheek, which turned a bright shade of crimson after I did so.  
"You still like her!" Danielle chirped, hovering above us. She knew that I still had strong feelings for him, but all of us had a suspicion that any feelings he used to have for me had faded to just friendship.  
"Danni!" Matthew and I yelled in unison.  
Randi was tossing the 'quaffle' up and catching it, waiting impatiently. Matt grabbed another 'bludger bat'.his usual foolish grin was back.  
Mandi was a 'seeker', Matt and I were 'beaters', and Danni joined Randi as a 'chaser'.  
"Not enough people to play," Danielle pointed out, dully.  
"Damn!" Matt said, yanking his hand out of my grasp.  
"Does this help?" Our other friends, Makayla, Dustin, Alyssa, Derek, and Michael, flew towards us.  
"Finally!" Mandi exclaimed, "I called you over an hour ago!" She looked at Dustin and Michael with disgust. "Well, I called Lyss, Derek, and Mak over an hour ago." Mandi grumbled, flying after the 'snitch'.  
"I called Dustin!" Makayla grinned, flipping her over-hair-sprayed brunette hair over her shoulder.  
"Lyss called me." Michael mumbled, not meeting anyone's gaze.  
"Hey Michael!" He had moved to Durmstrang last year. I smiled and gave him a quick hug.  
He just shoved me off and grabbed the 'bludger bat' away from Matthew.  
I flew my Nimbus 2000 back over to Matthew and pouted because Michael had pushed me away.  
Matt grabbed the 'quaffle' from Randi. Now Randi, Matthew, Danielle, and Alyssa were the 'chasers', Mandi and Derek the 'seekers', Michael and me were 'beaters', and Dustin and Makayla were the 'keepers'. We separated into two small teams.I was the 'beater' on a team with Dustin, Alyssa, Matthew, and Mandi. Michael was stuck being the 'beater' on the other team of Danielle, Randi, Derek, and Makayla.  
We started our game and about halfway through it, my team was ahead. Derek almost caught the 'snitch', which would've meant our team losing anyway.but it got away from him.  
"Awww! You anal-dwelling-butt-monkey!" Derek cursed at the tiny winged ball.  
"Hey, That's a Re-Re term!" I playfully shot a 'bludger' in his direction.  
The 'bludger' sped past him. Everyone laughed, except Michael, who sent the 'bludger' hurtling back towards me at breakneck speed.  
"Oy! Michael.WTF?!" I swerved to the side, barely dodging it.  
Mandi took my 'bludger bat' and hit Michaels broom with it, sending him whirling sideways across the field, a disgusted look on his face as he stopped his 'Nimbus 2000' and came back into the game. Mandi handed it back to me and took off after the 'snitch' before Derek even saw it pass Makayla.  
About an hour later, Mandi had caught the 'snitch', meaning our team won! The others were raving and cussing at each other as we celebrated our easy victory.  
We hung out on the ground for a while, talking, laughing, and catching up with Michael, Matthew, and Danielle. After a while, we all headed home.  
  
~ ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ~  
  
When I walked in the door, Mum pounced on me.  
"Whose shirt is that?" She eyed me, searching for any sign of.you know.  
"What?" I looked down at my clothes. "Oh!" Of course, I had forgotten that Matthew had taken off the dark blue collared shirt, that he had been wearing over a white t-shirt, and placed it around my shoulders. It had started getting late and we had all complained about being cold. Matt had laughed at everyone else, but had given me his shirt. Maybe he still liked me.I hope.  
"Maggie!" Mum interrupted my thoughts.  
"Huh?" The hopeful glaze left my eyes as I looked up at my Mums piercing eagle eyes.  
"So, who does this belong to, and don't even try to tell me it belongs to a girl!" She set her hands on her hips.  
"It's Matthews shirt.I was cold.he handed it to me.don't worry, he had a t-shirt underneath this one!" I stuttered.  
We both laughed at my last comment. She hugged me and I ran off to bed, a death grip on the collar of Matt's shirt.  
I slipped out of my jeans and pulled on a pair of fuzzy blue P.J. bottoms that were decorated with yellow crescent moons. I took off Matthew's shirt and the long-sleeved gray shirt I had on under it. Then I put Matthew's shirt back on and buttoned it a little over halfway up. I could smell him and the added faint scent of his cologne on it. I sat on the bed, leaning against my mountain of pillows. Danielle, who also went to Beaubaxtauns, promised me that she would talk to Matt about.maybe.  
The phone rang.  
"H'llo?" I answered.  
A friendly but obviously nervous voice greeted me, "Hi Maggie!"  
"Heya Dumb-Ass!" That was my nickname for Matthew.  
"Ha, ha. Uh.would you wanna.are you doing anything.oh.come with me to the movies.Friday?" Matt seemed to be asking me out on a date.disjointedly.  
"Wha.me.with you.?" I was making about as little sense as he did.  
"You.ya don't have to if-"  
"Hell yeah!" I cut him off.  
"Really.? Matt was mildly surprised.  
I was grinning from ear-to-ear. Danielle had done her job! "Yep, really!"  
"Oh! OK!" I could tell he was happy.and relieved.  
"You know, I'm wearing your shirt!" I laughed.  
"You're obsessive!" Matthews voice had taken up a softer tone than usual. He seemed to be treating me as if I was someone he might actually."Love ya Meg." Matthew said, slowly.  
"I.my god Matt.I haven't heard that for a while." I teased.  
"Well, I haven't said it for a while.but I have wanted to!"  
I was shocked! And I thought he would never consider me as more than a friend ever again! "I love you too!" I told him, my heart pounding and stomach fluttering.  
"Gotta go, Mike's here!" Matt said, hurriedly.  
"Oh, okie! Bye, love ya much Matthew!" I giggled and hung up before he could answer.  
Content, I laid back in bed and quickly fell asleep, clutching the white and blue bunny stuffed animal that Matthew had given me in 2nd year.when we had been together.and now we were going on.a date!  
  
~ ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ~  
  
My alarm clock woke me up early the next morning. I was lying sideways, the sheets thrown off of me, and my stuffed bunny had fallen on the floor. I groaned and rolled over, falling out of bed as I did so.  
"Owe!" I stood up, unsteadily. "That friggen hurt!" My alarm clock was knocked over as I slammed my hand on the snooze button and crawled back into bed. I intended to hibernate for another hour or two.  
"Rise and shine! First day of school, dear! Up, up, up.get your lazy bum outta that bed!" Mum chirped, walking into my room and turning on the light.  
"Huh-uh!" I yanked the covers over my head and mumbled something, "Dun wanna."  
Mum pulled my covers off the bed, took out her wand, and used it to get my trunk packed quickly.  
"Mum!" I grabbed a pink sweater that was floating past me. "I'll pack my clothes.you have no taste what-so-ever!" I snapped, unpacking what she had picked and opening my closet. I placed a bunch of t-shirts, tank tops, skirts, and jeans in my trunk, but none of them Mum approved of. "I dun care, this is what I'm wearing!"  
My Mum sighed and levitated the luggage out the door and into the back of our 'enchanted' car. While she got everything in the car, I put on a pair of jeans that were slightly baggy and a white 'Happy Bunny' tank top under Matthews dark blue shirt. I left Matt's shirt unbuttoned over the white one.  
When I walked out to the car, black and pink 'Vans' in hand, Mum glared at me. "We're running late, hurry up, get in!"  
Grumbling under my breath, I ran into the garage and grabbed my skateboard. I rode my board down the driveway, tossed it in the backseat with the rest of our stuff, and climbed in the car. As we pulled away from our house, there was only one thing I could think about.Matthew.I had a clear picture in my mind of how he probably looked right now.his curly blonde hair a mess, half-closed eyes that I lose myself in every time I see him, and towering over his sister and Mum as he wanders the house looking for a shirt to wear with the baggy khaki's he just put on.damn he's cute! I sighed, watching the road fly past, and held my black cat, Pixie, close to me as the trip to Kings Cross Train Station dragged on.  
  
-¤-AN: This is my first story, so really sorry if it isn't as good as what you're used to! I'm trying!-¤- 


	2. Train Rides And Tear Drops

Mum violently pulled into Kings Cross Station. We were very late and my Mum doesn't do well with muggle objects.like cars.bad combination!  
The two of us hurriedly snatched our trunks out of the back seat and ran towards the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. My cat, Pixie, was yowling and clawing at her carrier-cage door as we ran through it and ended up on Platform 9 ¾.  
Mum and I climbed onto the train, minutes before it pulled away from the platform. We went our separate ways, her heading for the teachers' compartments, and me for an empty one down the hall. I wandered, looking for one, until I heard something that made my heart skip a beat.  
"Really?" A few compartments away, I thought I heard Matthew's voice.  
"Matt! But of course!" A female voice coming from the same compartment confirmed my thought.  
Slowly, I crept closer, hoping to surprise Matthew by running in and giving him a quick kiss! The girl giggled and I heard Matt's heart-melting laugh from my position outside the compartment. I slid the door open a bit and peeked in. My smile was wiped away by the torturing sight in from of me.  
Matthew.my Matthew.was sitting on the seat, his arms around another girls waist, her arms around his neck, and they were.they were.  
A sob escaped my throat as I let the compartment door slid all the way open. They heard me and Matt looked over, shocked, breaking their kiss.their quite obviously 'deep' kiss! I knew right then and there, I would never be able to rid my memory of that picture.Matthew with his arms around some girls waist, not mine.her very thick waist at that! Matthew's baby-blue eyes widened, as realization hit.  
"M-Maggie?" He stammered, pulling away form the girl. Doing so made her pout. "Hi.didn't I tell you.? I'm coming back at Hogwarts, since Dumbledore decided not to fire Mum after all (his Mum is Professor Sprout)." Matt tried to distract me.  
It did no good. Tears streamed from my eyes as I held myself back from cussing at him and decking her in that unnaturally large chest of her, which Matthew kept glancing at.  
"Meg.I can explain."  
"I thought I still meant something to you, but guess not!" I screamed at him.  
Matthew flinched. "OK, I deserved that blow.but.you did, do, I mean, you do mean a lot to me!" He blundered. "It's just that I've been wanting a chance from Amanda-" He gestured to the chubby girl whom he had been making out with only moments before, "-for a while.and she finally gave it to me."  
"So Friday's off, " I said, not even having to ask it.  
He hung his head, "Yes.I s'pose so." The expression on his face proved to me just how torn Matt was between the 'chubby Amanda chick' he had been snogging, and me. "Can't I at least talk to you about this?" Matthew begged.  
"No!" I yelled, "You never gave me a fucking chance to get out even one word, so now I refuse to listen to your pitiful excuses!" Sobbing furiously, I slammed the compartment door in their faces and ran all the way to the back compartments. I yanked one open and went inside. I had forgotten to close the door, so a shy-looking 6th year popped his head in.  
"Are you all right Miss.?" He asked, trailing off at the end because he did not know my name.  
"Trelawney.Maggie Trelawney," I told him. "Yes, Neville, I'm OK.I wiped tears from my eyes.  
His face flushed at the sound of his name. "How-Oh of course, everyone knows who I am, the clumsy git named Neville Longbottom!" He said, throwing up his hands.  
"Who always loses his toad, Trevor, " I added with a half-hearted laugh.  
Neville smiled, "Yep."  
The girl that had been kissing Matthew calmly entered the compartment. "Hello.I'm Amanda," She told us, sitting next to me. "I wanted to tell you.sorry about that little incident, but.Matt and I have been crushing on each other for quite a while, and we just now told each other, so now we're together.just wanted to let you know so you don't get yourself hurt.and I don't mean just by seeing us 'together', although I bet it's pretty painful.I also mean by." She cracked her knuckles, ".coming between me and Matt." Amanda smirked, smugly, and waited for my response to her threat.  
"Itch-bay," I spat, speaking in Pig Latin. A tear slid down my cheek and many more threatened to come. I bit my bottom lip and held them in.  
Amanda's sneer faltered, giving me a sign that she had no clue that I had just called her a bitch.  
"Et-gay e-thay ell-hay ay-away om-fray e-may!" I took pleasure in the fact that Amanda did not know Pig Latin, as I did.  
Matthew passed the open compartment door, smiling, as if he had just had 'the ride of his life' and it brought the tears. I turned away form her, hopelessly trying to hide that I was crying. It didn't work.  
Amanda laughed, cruelly. "Well, well, well.your love just pass the door looking for his love.me?"  
I couldn't take it anymore! My hand connected with her face as I slapped her.as hard as I possibly could. Stunned, she got up and staggered to the door, her hand on her cheek where a red handprint was sure to be appearing. Without another word, Amanda glared at me and turned to run down the hall.crying to Matt I supposed.  
Neville turned to look at me. He was apparently concerned and wanted to be sure I was OK before leaving.  
"I'm fine," I choked out through my tears. I was sobbing, uncontrollably, into my sleeve.  
"No you're not." Neville stood up and laid a hand on my shoulder.  
Gratefulness showed in my face as I lifted my head to look at him and the girl who had just walked into the compartment.  
"Who do I get to beat this time?" Randi asked. She made a face when she saw Neville Longbottom standing there, comforting me.or at least, trying to!  
A smile showed through, despite my crying. I sat up straight and swiped at my eyes. "No one! I already slapped her.Matthew can have the bitch if he really wants her.I mean, how can I possibly be better than a fat Gothic girl anyway?!" I questioned, sarcastically, remembering Amanda's all black clothing and makeup.  
"Don't beat yourself up over something like-" Randi paused, "-what happened, anyway?"  
So I explained everything, my eyes darting to the compartment door every once in a while to make sure that Amanda and Matthew weren't doing something unacceptably horrible like snogging violently outside my train compartment.  
  
~ ¤ º ¤ º ¤ º ~  
  
Most of the train ride was uneventful and filled with my depressive bawling. All of my friends, including Danielle who was also coming back to Hogwarts from Beaubaxtauns, tried their best to comfort me and I made a few friends on the way. Ginny Weasley was one of them. She was a redhead like me, except my earthy-cinnamon-brown eyes were nothing compared to her beautiful honey-brown ones. She was a lot taller than me as well, being a 5th year while my friends and I were only 4th years. Another was someone who most of my other friends, except Makayla, disliked. Luna Lovegood. Luna had cut her hair.it had been down to her waist last year, but was now just barely brushing her shoulders in dirty-blonde waves.  
"Hello." Luna said dreamily as she saw a shaggy-haired blonde enter the compartment biting his lower lip, nervously.  
"What do you want now, Matthew?" I snapped, turning away from him to hide my red bloodshot eyes.  
"To apologize," He said thickly.  
"For.?" Danielle looked up as Matt sat next to her. She leaned over and whispered in his ear, "Don't feel bad, Amanda's a nice girl.even if Meg is the one." She stopped, looking at him, undecided about whether she should be mad at him or happy that he finally got Amanda. "Oh.never mind."  
"Get out of here, Matt!" Makayla sneered at him. Her first impression of Matthew had not been a very good one.  
"Oh.I." He stopped, shaking his head. Matt stood and walked out, heading straight for the person in the hall.Amanda. He placed his hands on her sides and kissed her cheek, throwing a regretful look back at me, although I tried not to see it.  
The train slowed down and one of the teachers slipped past Dustin, who seemed to be 'guarding' the doorway. She glanced, confusedly, at him before clearing her throat.  
"Ahem!" The teacher smiled looking around at all of us. "We have almost arrived at Hogwarts, but the train seems to be having a bit of difficulty; I suggest that you use this extra time to change into your school robes!" She flashed a smile and turned on her heel.  
"Professor Sinistra!" Hermione Granger exited a nearby compartment and chased after the teacher, her bushy brown hair bouncing, "Do you mind if I sign up for your."  
"Oy, she is a know-it-all!" Dustin said, disgusted, as he watched Hermione talking to Professor Sinistra, the Astronomy teacher, about extra credit.they weren't even at Hogwarts yet!  
We all agreed, laughing. I felt a little better, so I stood up and reached for my trunk. They all did the same. The guys left the compartment so we could change into our long black school robes. When the train started up again, it took only 20 more minutes to reach Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
-¤-Sorry that my chapters are so short! Hope they are OK, though!-¤- 


End file.
